


Just maybe

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (teen wolf) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's just a short poem in which Stiles thinks about how he acts towards Derek, should be read under the assumption that Stiles being interested in Derek is, in fact, a possibility</p><p>writen because of <a href="http://kedreeva.tumblr.com/post/54685705667/whatever-youre-doing-stop-take-15-seconds-and">this post</a> on tumblr<br/>edited on 6 feb 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just maybe

I’ll throw things at your head  
insults, snarks and taunts  
or maybe a compliment instead

I’ll ignore everything you say  
cause it’s stupid and insane  
but I might just do things your way

I’ll talk until you yell _enough_  
in anger and frustration  
and maybe with a little love


End file.
